


Artistic Influence

by ManyaZorEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff galore, Mentions of sexual activity, This fiction is a thank you to all the graphic artists, fluff fluffyity fluff fluff, i have incorporated a lot of different art pieces into this fiction, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyaZorEL/pseuds/ManyaZorEL
Summary: Kara and Lena fluffpiece.I don't want to put too much in here, but if you like fluff, you will love this,





	Artistic Influence

**Author's Note:**

> This work is something most of you aren't used to seeing from me as I normally write angst as that is my strong point.  
> I excel at angst, but I asked a couple of my favorite artists on what they wanted to see and if I could use their artwork to inCORPorate it into this fiction.  
> So this work is a thank you to all the people who made all the visual Supercorp art.
> 
> Let's see if you can spot the artworks, I'll have a list of the arts in the End Notes.
> 
> ENJOY!

"KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS-LUTHOR. YOU GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!" Lena yelled from the kitchen and Kara came running, eyes wide in panic and utter fear of her full name being yelled.  
She skidded to a halt right next to the brunette who looked visibly angry, one hand clenched into a fist and shaking and the other had a steel grip on the refrigerator handle "Yes Lena?" she spoke up, fear lacing her words.  
As she closed the fridge and she turned to Kara she saw the pure fear etched in Kara's eyes and immediately cracked up "I'm sorry baby" she wheezed in between laughter and cupped Kara's face with both hands and gave a quick peck on her lips.

"I called your name a few times but I didn't get a response" Kara was supporting a full on pout, eyebrows raised and Lena would swear that if she had doglike ears they would even be bend to finish the hurt puppy look.  
Upon seeing that look Lena felt horrible for scaring her wife that way "oh honey, I didn't realize I would scare you that much. I'm so sorry" Kara took a deep shuddering breathe to calm down and swallowed loudly.  
"Lena, if you do that again I am filing for a divorce. I don't care we've only been married for a year. That was horrible and mean and- and- so very Luthor for someone who is now called Danvers" Kara said, trying hard and failing to keep a smile of her face, betraying her actual fondness for the woman.

"I am not a Danvers, Kara, I am Luthor-Danvers. See. There is still Luthor blood in me and it will always be that way. Just sometimes it shines through a little more" they shared a cheeky and amused laugh before Kara kissed her lips tenderly.  
"What did you call me for before?" Kara asked after she pulled away from the kiss and Lena moaned softly in contendness of the moment "I can't open the jar and I'm really dying for some pickles"  
Kara scrunched up her nose in disgust and did as she was asked while holding the jar as far away from her as possible, which in turn made Lena laugh loudly with a raised eyebrow "you know the pickles aren't going to attack you, you know?" Kara groaned before replying with "no but that disgusting smell attacks my nose. Seriously, don't even think about kissing me after eating one"

That comment earned her a loud eyeroll with a following "God you are SUCH a dramaqueen Kara and who says I'll only be having one?" a pop was heard as the lid seperated the jar and as Kara took the lid off she made a show of pretending to gag while scrunching her nose and gave the jar to Lena.  
Lena made a show of popping a pickle in her mouth and chewing it with a moan of delight which just made Kara shudder "I need a pizza topped with potstickers just for watching you eat that" that comment made Lena scrunch her nose and simply let out a "ew" at the idea.  
"what were you doing anyway before? You always respond when I call your name" Kara sat down on the couch and Lena followed her, jar of pickles accompanying her for the ride, and sat down next to her, draping her feet over Kara's lap.

She popped another pickle in her mouth and Kara looked with so much disdain at it that it made Lena chuckle "I was doing a bit of work on the room. I don't want to superspeed through it, I want to actually take my time with it and enjoy the prepwork" she said as she slowly started rubbing Lena's foot.  
"You know you have a lot of time for that right?" Kara smiled lovingly at her wife, her eyes soft and head slightly tilted "I know" Lena sat up and put the lid back on the jar and put it on the table before straddling Kara's lap and moving to kiss her.  
She was stopped by Kara's hand covering her mouth, Lena's eyes wide and confused while Kara looked serious as she said "I told you that you weren't going to kiss me while you taste of pickles. You might be craving them, but I sure as heck don't. I honestly would rather be in a room filled with Kr-" she stopped talking midsentence and looked at Lena with a blank stare "did you seriously just lick my hand?"

A muffled laugh was her response followed by another lick and Kara groaned and wiped her hand on Lena's shirt "gross Lena, what are you? Ten?" she grumbled while still wiping her hand.  
"Really? I never hear you complain when I lick at your clit" Kara stumbled through her actions as her face turned beetreet at the crude language from her wife "Lena!" she admonished, causing a full and hearty laugh erupting from the brunette still sitting on her lap.  
"What? I'm not lying! You don't complain then. So why ar- wait. Is it 'cause I've had pickles or are you just being silly because I said clit?" a heavier blush dusted Kara's cheek and Lena laughed even louder "Kara, really? Me saying clit makes you blush that hard?"

Lena let out a amused chuckle as Kara's blush grew wider and she could see the blush creeping down her neck and her ears turning redder by the moment "so what if I said that the whole day I've thinking about licking your clit and putting my vingers in your vagina and hitting that sweet spot that always makes you come so hard"  
Kara shot up from the couch, carefully lifting Lena and putting her on the couch "fucking hell Lena, can you please stop?" she said as she moved to the fridge and looked through it, anything to get her mind off of what Lena had just said.  
"What's so bad about some dirty talk? You never mind it when we're having sex, so what is up with the sudden prudeness?" Lena asked exasperated, flailing her hand a little as she spoke.

When no response came from the other woman she walked over and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, her chin resting on Kara's shoulder and her body practically molded against Kara's back and Kara let out a long sigh after lowering her head like she was caught doing something bad.  
She closed the fridge and put her hands on her wife's hands "it's not that I'm suddenly being a prude, the dirty talk doesn't bother me like that. It turns me on" Kara could practically feel Lena's confusion radiating off of her and she let out a long sigh and continued "what if, when we have sex, I do something wrong?"  
Lena shook her head "something wrong? Kara we've talked about everything we like and don't like when it comes to sex, I am one hundred percent sure you can't do something wrong during sex and if you do we talk about like the married adults we are" Kara let out a frustrated sigh at not getting her point across, so Lena forcibly turned her around so they were facing each other "Kara tell me whats bothering you, please"

Kara's head still hung lowly but her eyes looked up at Lena "what if I make a wrong move and I hurt the little bean?" she whispered so softly that Lena barely caught it, Kara laid her hand softly on Lena's belly "I would rather take a Kryptonite knife through my heart than to do anything to hurt the little one" she spoke with such confiction and fear in her voice that Lena involuntarily gasped.  
"Kara, honey" she spoke as softly as Kara had "the chances of this little miracle being hurt because we have sex is so incredibly small. It would take blunt force trauma or a genetic defect in my body to hurt this baby. Now I know I'm genetically healthy" but she added "well, healthy-ish" as an afterthought "just don't count the madness of the Luthor's" which made Kara chuckle softly, her fingers sprawled out over her belly and very softly massaging.  
Lena smiled at the love that Kara was already showing their future addition to the family and continued on "and you and I both know you are not capable of being so rough that blunt force trauma is a option. Except to people who deserve it" she ended with a kiss to her forehead.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers, I love you with my whole heart and I trust you with my entire being. Nothing in this world could convince me that we are not meant to be together. We are both mentally as physically connected to each other. I have every bit of faith in you as you have in me" they shared a big smile as Lena repeated a part of her vows and she went on "so trust me when I say, that us having sex won't hurt the baby"  
Kara kissed her hard, forgetting about the whole pickle incident earlier and poured all her love, passion, affection and admiration into it.  
When they broke apart Lena grinned mischieviously as she said "looks like my pickle eating self still got that kiss" Kara groaned loudly and playfully pushed her aside "really? After a speech that beautiful you end with that? Rao Lena, mood definitely ruined now!" they shared a laugh as Kara walked back to the couch, but when she sat down she looked back and motioned for her to come join her on the couch.

-

As the days past Kara couldn't help but to think back to the day they got engaged and as she remembered that day a smile spread across her face and a giddy chuckle escaped her lips.  
She looked at the pictureframe that held a photo of them together as Lena held out the ring, it was such a unexpected and random way that Lena had asked her to marry her.  
Kara had been at Catco and had gotten the oppurtunity to do some 'in front of the camera' work as L Corp was going to hold a press conference that had baffled everyone, including Kara, as to what the reason could be.

It wasn't like Lena to hold anything from Kara, especially not after them almost losing each other after Lex had revealed the truth before Kara was able to, but they worked it out and promised not to keep secrets from each other ever again.  
They had been out in the open with their relationship after paparazzi caught them kissing in a dimly lit hallway of a nightclub, they decided after that that they would officially announce their relationship in the next issue of Catco.  
Multiple newspapers and gossip sites had called them 'National City's Power Couple' when they had come out, the cover photo was simple, Lena with a black and red suit on, her jacket was off showing her black formfitting shirt and Kara had a pink pastel sweater on.

It wasn't anything extravagant and they wanted to show that they weren't either, Lena had her left hand on Kara's jaw as she gave a sweet kiss on her cheek with Kara's eyes scrunched close, forgetting they were getting their photo taken.  
That photo ended up being the coverphoto as it was the one that showed the pure love radiating off of them, the ones in the article were some of the shoot and some snaps as they were either at a restaurant or clubbing with their friends.  
So not knowing why Lena had called for a press conference, while no one else was there except for the Catco team, was slightly irritating Kara cause she had been wrecking her brain the whole day to find if she had forgotten something.

They were getting ready to go live when Kara spotted Lena and she gave her a small wave and she got a loving smile with a wave in return, thats when she got the cue in her earpiece.  
"We have a reporter on site now that you will probably all know. Some may know her as Lena Luthor's girlfriend but here at the station we all know her as Kara Danvers. Kara do you have any news as to why Miss Luthor has called for a press conference?"  
Kara chuckled a little as she was called Lena's girlfriend, after two years of dating it still felt surreal that Lena loved her "good day Maya. Unfortunately we have no news yet as to why Miss Luthor has called for a press conference or as to why Catco is the only media company currently on site" as she was talking she saw Lena walk over to where she was standing with the rest of the crew.

Kara frowned slightly as Lena walked with purpose to where they were standing "actually, we may have the oppurtunity to ask the CEO ourselves, here she is now. Miss Luthor would you care to comme-" she was cut off from a kiss planted on her cheek by the brunette.  
A blush covered Kara's entire face after the small display of affection, they never really hid their relationship, but they wouldn't exactly throw out into the open world like this either, Kara's fumbling to find words was kindly interrupted by Lena when she started talking.  
"I'm sure you are all wondering why I called for this little press conference. Well to be quite honest, it isn't necesarily a conference as I only called Catco, cause I want them to get this exclusive" she spoke as her arm found its way across Kara's shoulders as Kara held the microphone closer to her partner.

"I've been meaning to do something for a while now, but it has taken some extreme planning and nothing felt quite right. So I wanted to do it this way, small but great as well" she turned to face Kara a little more  
"Kara and I have been together for two years now and I haven't felt more like myself than I do when I am with her" she smiled at Kara and talked directly to her now "I love you with everything in my heart and I know I am the safest I can be with you. You are my home and I can not imagine a life without you by my side" Kara licked her lips as her eyes grew wide as saucers.  
Lena smiled lovingly at the look of shock and hope and love on her lovers face "however, there is something that I want to change between us. Kara you have given me everything I have ever desired and things I thought I could never have because of my last name."

She took a deep breath and grabbed a ring hidden in her pocket and held it in front of her partners shocked face "will you give me the oppurtunity to have your last name? Will you please be my wife?" Kara's jaw moved up and down, eyes wide in shock and a tear slowly making its way down her cheek and as words failed her she did the only thing she could and kissed Lena hard on the lips, not caring for a moment that there was a camera on them and they were being aired live.  
When she pulled away she nodded and said "yes, Lena, a thousand times yes. Always. I will always want to marry you" Lena slid the ring on Kara's finger and took the microphone as she said "well, that was why I called for you guys to be here, back to you Maya"  
Kara could faintly hear Maya telling her partner in the studio to pay up as she won the bet but Kara couldn't care any less about any of that as she threw her arms around Lena's neck and hugged her as tight as she possibly dared.

She was taken from her reverie as she felt soft lips press on the back of her neck followed by a chin resting on her shoulder "I still love Alex for screengrabbing that and printing it on photo paper. Did you really not know what I was going to do?" Lena asked through a smile.  
A soft chuckle and a shake of a head was Kara's answer "no, I honestly thought you got so focussed on your work you forgot to let me know you were working on something. I was honestly curious to what you were going to announce, when I saw we were the only ones there I figured you just wanted Catco to have the exclusive, it wouldn't have been the first time" she shrugged the shoulder Lena wasn't leaning on.  
Kara turned around and kissed Lena softly on her lips "if you would've said no that would've been so embarassing. I think I'd have gone full hermit" Kara laughed loudly at that "in what universe would I ever say no to marrying a woman as amazing and beautiful and kind and perfect like you?"

-

"Oh God Kara, this is just what I needed" Lena moaned as she relaxed back into Kara's front in the bathtub, Kara's hands were on her hips drawing lazy patterns to soothe the muscles underneath  
Kara hummed as Lena rested her head on Kara's chest "you work too much, Lee" Lena hummed in acknowledgement "someone has to save the world" a indignant "hey" was Kara's comment to that and Lena chuckled "we're not all superheroes Kara"  
A hand traced Lena's belly, she wasn't showing yet, but she just couldn't help herself and had told Lena that it made her feel closer to their future child "I know, I just wish you took it a little bit easier, especially now"

Lena groaned "Kara, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't work anymore. I am going to cut down hours later on in the pregnancy, but not now. It's too early and you know that" Kara pulled her closer to her body in apology and kissed just under her ear "I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just hate seeing you this overworked. Guess I'm just being overprotective of you and the bean"  
"Bean? Why do you keep calling the baby a bean?" Kara made a enthusiast wiggle causing the water to slosh over the edge of the tub as she explained "well, beans start out small but with the right nutrition and care they can grow into a big plant and it will give you new beans. So by planting a bean you get so much more in return, just like with a baby" she ended in a happy hum as she drummed on the soft expanse on Lena's belly.  
A heartfelt laugh was heard from the brunette "you are such a dork, Kara. Adorable, but a dork. OH! You're adorkable!" this time it was Kara's turn to laugh loudly at Lena being silly "I love you Lena" she whispered in her ear.

When they got out of the tub Kara insisted that she toweldried Lena and dressed themselves in matching shirts, Kara in a black shirt with white lining around her sleeves with "Super 01" on the back and Lena's shirt had the inverted colours and "Luthor 01" written on it.  
They both wore shorts underneath to make it as comfy as they could and when they looked at each other they giggled when they remembered when Alex had given the shirts to them as a gag gift, knowing they wouldn't be able to wear it outside in fear that Kara's heroic alter ego would get outed.  
They walked to the couch and laid down on it, Lena almost fully on top of Kara and Kara's arms around the younger one of the two, enjoying the close proximity of the love of her life.

Their little bubble didn't last long as Kara's phone went off almost half an hour later, just as Lena was dozing off and thus the ringtone caused a loud groan of annoyance from the Luthor girl.  
Kara did some contorting to grab the phone and check the number "its's the DEO, I have to go" Lena mumbled something under her breath but moved anyway so Kara could get up and change in her supersuit "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise Lee. I love you" Lena smiled softly "I love you too Kara. Now go, safe lifes"  
They shared a smile before Kara flew out and straight into the DEO.

The mission didn't take too long thankfully, it was mainly a misunderstanding between two aliens who didn't speak each others language and things got heated, but thankfully Kara knew both languages and acted as a translator and send them on the right path.  
She flew back home after briefing and found Lena still awake, watching a youtube video about how to swaddle a baby and Kara smiled involutarily "to think in a couple months I get to come home to you swaddling our baby instead of watching how to do that" Lena chuckled at that.  
Standing up she walked over to the blonde hero standing in the middle of the livingroom, she leaned against the couch and bit her lip "you know I'm still trying to get used to the pants. Not to hate on the skirt, but this looks so much better on you" she said as she looked Kara up and down "like, it just accentuates your legs so much better than that skirt did. I mean sure, the skin was nice but this-" she let out a moan of approval and walked up to the red faced superhero.

"All I wanna do when I see you in that suit is just ravage you, kiss you all over-" she spoke as she walked with a sway in her hip that caught Kara's eyes and she found herself swaying with the movement "-pull you close to me with your cape and push you up against the wall" Kara gulped loudly as Lena took her cape into her fists and pulled her close to herself and she kissed her soundly on the lips.  
Her hands roaming over her back and landing firmly on her ass and squeezed hard, feeling the rumble of Kara's moan reverbarate through her entire being and she smiled wickedly as she pulled away from her.  
Walking backwards into the bedroom she motioned for Kara to come with her with her indexfinger "what are you waiting for, Supergirl?"

-

"Kara, be a dear and grab me the Mango smoothie from the fridge?" but no response came from her wife so she looked over at her and saw that she was completely out cold, almost folded in on herself giving Lena as much space on the couch as she could while still be semi comfortable on the small spot she had.  
Now she had two options, get the smoothie herself or ask Kara and while being almost eight months pregnant it made the choice very easy, wake Kara up and make her walk the three meters to the fridge and grab her smoothie "Kara?" she tried again but still no response, so she kicked Kara's shin and that got her attention.  
She shot up on her feet ready to pounce on whatever was threatening their safety, but seeing nothing she looked confused at the woman on the other side of the couch with a crinkled frown and Lena spoke "you weren't waking up and I really want my mango smoothie can you please grab it?"

Kara looked at her with a frown a stare that could kill "really? You wake me up so I can grab you a damn drink?" Lena only nodded, completely missing the frustration in her voice so Kara just sighed and stomped over to the floor.  
"Sure yeah it's not like I was up the whole night trying to protect this city which almost led me to freaking solar flare, which, by the way, I haven't done in almost a year now. So you can imagine how sucky that was. But sure yeah, wake me up to grab you a damn drink" she scowled as she closed the fridge a little too roughly and the slam caused Lena to flinch and soft sobs were heard from the couch.  
"Lena? A-are you crying?" Lena shook her head violently but Kara saw through it and walked over, smoothie in hand, and crouched down in front of her "Lena I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just tired and I lashed out at the wrong person" but Lena refused to respond to her instead she looked down at her folded hands in her lap and lowerlip in between her teeth.

"I-it's not that, Kara" she started after a deep breath "look at me" she said, tears still gathering on her cheeks "I'm fat as a fucking whale, I can't blame you for being upset. I look like a whale, I haven't given you the attention you deserve. I'm being a bitch to you just because I'm too Goddamn lazy to stand up and get my own drink and I'm making you feel like shit because of that and honestly Kara I don't even understand why you're still with me at this point" her tears started streaming faster and Kara watched as her wife slowly fell apart in front of her.  
"Lee, baby. You are not fat, you are literally creating a life inside of you. You are a powerhouse. There is nothing you can't do, Lee. And you're not lazy for not wanting to get up, your feet hurt and your ankles are sore, I get that and you know that me not getting the attention I need is ridiculous. You are literally giving me everything I have ever dreamed of. How is that NOT getting the attention someone deserves?" she grabbed her face with both of her hands "you are my entire life Lena. I love you and nothing you say or do can change how deeply in love I am with you"  
A loud sob was the only reaction she got before Lena stood up and walked away, holding her head high and her shoulder squared "it's too hard to look at your cute face and stay mad!" Kara chuckled softly, making sure Lena wouldn't be able to hear "then don't be mad at me, Lee. I got your mango smoothie!"

But Lena just stuck her bottom lip out and said "no" and closed her eyes, at this Kara couldn't control her laughing and let out a incredulous "seriously!?" before standing up and walking over to her, smoothie in hand.  
She held the smoothie in front of Lena's face and waved it slowly around "smell the smoothie Lena" but she moved her head to the side like a angry child, but Kara was able to see through the act and played along.  
"Come on Lee, mango is your favorite fruit! I did all the hard work of walking to the fridge and taking the lid off and bringing it back here, at least smell it" Lena let out a small chuckle and opened her eyes and took the smoothie and walked to the bedroom with the drink, Kara let out a amused chuckle and said "I love you honey" to which she heard a mumbled response and she laughed to herself "freaking pregnancy hormones" which resulted in a loud "I HEARD THAT!" coming from the bedroom

-

The day was long and the criminals weren't taking it easy today and Kara hated it, she wanted to be home with her wife who could give birth any day now.  
"Will-" she punched a alien in the jaw "-you guys-" ducked away from a incoming punch "-stay down-" sidestepped a alien that came rushing at her "-already!?" she grabbed a fist of one of the criminals and twisted causing him to drop down in pain.  
She groaned as the one that tripped as she sidestepped him came rushing back at her so she grabbed him by the collar and flew up into the sky "okay so, here's the deal alright. I have someone I really care about that can go into labour any moment now and I really want to be there for her so I literally can't deal with you guys being all stubborn and not staying down and I really don't want to use excessive force cause that's a whole nother lever of drama with paperwork and I HATE paperwork, so just this once can you baddies please listen to me and just stay down!?"

The alien looked dumbstruck at her before shouting at her in his native tongue and Kara sighed heavily "at least I tried" she said and flew down at breakneck speed only stopping right before she hit the pavement so she could hopefully scare the others, without such luck as they attacked her again.  
Before she was able to get a punch in they were all shot down with tranquilizer darts and she looked up in surprise and saw her sister walking over to her, gun still in hand as all she said was "it's time" and Kara immediately dropped the alien in shock "go Kara! Be a mom!" she speeded over to Alex and hugged her tight before flying up and shooting to the hospital and changing real quick in her normal clothes and running into the hospital.  
"Hello! I'm looking for Lena Luthor-Danvers, she's in labour" the nurse looked up with a tired smile and said "only family is allowed in" and Kara tried not to glare too much at the woman so her heatvision wouldn't accidentally set fire to the desk, or worse.

"I think the fact that my WIFE is giving birth to OUR child makes me family enough" she said as kind as she could and when the woman actually looked up shock was plastered on her face as she took in Kara "oh my Gosh, Misses Danvers-Luthor I am sorry, I didn't recognise you. She is in room 402, you can go up" Kara said her quick thanks and rushed up to her wife.  
She got to the right floor, but got lost in the maze of rooms and numbers, she was just about to ask a nurse for help when she heard the shouts of her wife and ran as fast as a human could to her.  
"Le-" she started and barely dodged a flying vase that smashed upon impact, her eyes grew wide as she looked at the shards on the floor "KARA!" Lena called for her and the nurse sighed in relief "your wife has been very stubborn in letting us examine her, she said that she wouldn't let anyone near her without you being present" Kara nodded and walked over to the bed and took Lena's hand in her own.

"I'm here now baby, sorry it took me so long, I was doing fieldwork and didn't have my phone on me" Lena cried as a contraction hit, as it died down she growled out "next time, you're carrying. I am not going through this pain again" Kara smiled at that "next time?"  
Lena just looked at her as if she saw a second head "really? You want to willingly go through this pa-" her sentence got cut off as another contraction came around and the doctor examining let them know they hit the ten centimeter dilation so that on the next contraction Lena could start pushing.  
It took a couple pushes and growls from Lena telling Kara to stop doing the breathing sounds cause it was only pissing her off more than that it was helping and a couple of pained surprised grimaces from Kara as Lena squeezed her hand so hard she actually felt the pain of it.

Fifteen minutes later and they heard the first cry and Kara bend over and gave a lingering kiss on Lena's forehead "you did it" the doctor put the baby on Lena's chest as she said "congratulations, you have a daughter" and the baby wailed loudly, her tiny arms flinging around and body still covered in blood, but neither women cared in that moment "Kara, would you like to cut the umbillical cord?" the doctor asked, Kara nodded and after giving Lena another kiss, she walked over, took the scissors and cut the cord.  
For the first time in their life they were seeing and holding their baby and both women cried seeing the little bundle of joy crying loudly as she was picked up for her check up and to be cleaned "I'm so proud of you Lena, she is beautiful. Just like you. I love you" she said as she bend over and kissed her on her lips, tasting the salt from her sweat and tears.  
"Kara?" the doctor softly called out and Kara walked over to where she was standing, holding the baby to give her to her mother "thank you doctor Mitchell" she said, tears streaming down her face as she took her daughter in her arms for the first time.

"Hi babygirl, I'm your mama. Yes and this here, that's your mommy" she spoke in hushed tones as she walked over to Lena to show her their child and they both cried.  
They spend a couple minutes like that until a nurse came in telling them there were family members waiting for them for news so Kara asked Lena if it was okay if she took their little one to meet the family and Lena nodded "I could use a little rest"  
Kara smiled and kissed her softly on her lips "you still sure on the name?" and Lena nodded again "definitely" they shared a knowing smile and Kara walked out the room with the small bundle in her arms.

She knew exactly in which waiting room her family was waiting, she heard the hushed whispers and impatient drumming of fingers followed by squeals of delight as they saw her coming in the room with the newest member of their family.  
"Guys, meet Lutessa Alexandra Danvers-Luthor. Lu for short" Alex looked up with wide eyes, tears escaping over her cheeks and Kara elaborated "Lutessa was my idea, we wanted to give her a L name but I liked Tessa, so Lutessa. Alexandra was Lena's idea. Named after the most badass sister anyone could ever ask for"  
They all slowly gathered around the new mother and they all greeted baby Lu with teary eyes and quiet cooes "Lena is resting, she's doing great though and this little one is perfect. Ten little fingers and ten little toes and she aced her apgar score. So she's already a overachiever like her mommy" she said with a wide smile, they shared a careful and gentle grouphug before Kara went back to put Lu in her crib and stay with Lena for a while.

They were both released from the hospital the next day and Lena and Kara stood in the Lu's room, just watching the little girl sleep soundly in her crib, her little arms moving around from time to time.  
"She is absolutely perfect Lena, you did so well. I am so freakishly proud of you" she whispered, afraid to wake the baby up and Lena beamed, the exhaustion still visible in her posture and the way her words came out sligtly slurred.  
Kara turned her head and looked at Lena "did you mean it when you said that with the next one I should carry?" she asked a little hopeful "well, we have to see how to work around your anatomy cause the yellow sun would make it pretty much impossible to concieve for you" Lena frowned "but we have a couple years to figure that out. For now though, let's focus on this little miracle first, deal?" Kara smiled and nodded "deal" they sealed the deal with a long kiss "I love you Lena" and Lena answered with a quick peck to her lips and said "I love you too baby"

**Author's Note:**

> LETS GIVE SOME LOVE TO THESE ARTISTS.  
> Thank you for your hard work, here's a little something in return, people <3
> 
> Supercorp Proposal - J Miller - https://twitter.com/JMillerLSAZ/status/1150819796755202054  
> Super/Luthor 01 shirts - GayandMediocre - https://twitter.com/gayandmediocre/status/1153146431001243648  
> Mango smoothie is a little nod to - Malevolent Mango - https://twitter.com/beautyghost97  
> Bathtub - KMS Draws - https://twitter.com/kmsdraws/status/1137154111013449728  
> Cover of Catco - LittleMachine - https://twitter.com/littlemachine_/status/799681751631020032  
> "Don't be mad at me then" - Karadorkable - https://www.instagram.com/p/B0OlnaoAXLN/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> Supersuit kiss - Sangoblep - https://sango-blep.tumblr.com/post/186376858631/i-thought-long-and-hard-about-how-to-best
> 
> The name Lu is for Luly - Waspswidow - https://twitter.com/waspswidow


End file.
